Picking up the Pieces
by Tolian
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks was having a good time until Remus Lupin came into her life, now it's time to piece her life back together...
1. Chapter 1

Simon Evans walked through the streets of London to his home, a block of wharf-side flats somewhere near the City of London. His day hadn't been the best he'd ever had, but it wasn't the worst by a very long shot. The sky above seemed to almost echo his mood, slowly turning overcast and threatening rain.

He silently cursed when he got into the building that the lift was still out of order, he thought that the engineers had been out to look at it. He trudged his way up the stairs to the top floor. Passing one of the middle floors, he found the reason for the lift currently being out of order; an engineer's legs were sticking out of the open lift doors and he could hear some loud clanging.

Upon reaching the top floor and his front door, he heard voices inside the flat, both he recognised. He opened the door, making certain that he made more noise than usual.

"Hi honey, I'm home," he called out.

"Hi Simon," came a voice from around the corner. He walked round the corner to be knocked over by a small fast moving multicoloured thing.

"Dada!" the thing shouted.

"Hi Teddy, how are you today?"

"Fine fanks," Teddy said as he climbed up off Simon and returned to his mother.

"Hi Tonks, Hermione," Simon said as he climbed to his feet, "How're you two today?"

"We're fine thanks, what about yourself?" Tonks replied.

"I was ok, until that small multicoloured cruise missile hit me..." he replied jokingly.

Tonks turned to Hermione, "It used to be worse; Teddy used to get him as he opened the door..." earning a titter from both ladies and big smile from Teddy who had joined his mother on the couch.

"How long have you been 'Dada'?" Hermione asked, turning to Simon.

"I don't know, I think it was last week he decided that I was for keeps..."

"He's not quite as trusting as me; I'd decided that few months ago..." Tonks said.

"So are there wedding bells on the horizon?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I think it's a little premature for that, we've only been together for eight months," Simon replied, trying to be careful to not hurt Tonks' feelings.

"It's ok Simon, I know what you mean; eight months isn't long enough to truly know if the person is right for you..." Tonks said, letting the sentence hang.

* * *

_Simon and Tonks were sitting on the floor, legs crossed, facing each other. They were holding each other's hands, Tonks' hands over Simon's, and were each glowing slightly. They had just started to rise upwards and start floating when the door burst open._

"_Get away from my fiancé!" shouted a very angry Remus Lupin._

"_Remus, it's not what you think!" Tonks tried to shout at him, before he lunged at Simon._

_Remus knocked Simon out of the air and consequentially, Tonks dropped to the ground, landing with a light thud. Simon started to fight back, and the pair were rolling around on the floor._

"_Nice work Remus, you've just interrupted a onetime only protection ward for this place, you, Tonks and Teddy!" Simon shouted as he tried to push Remus from him. Tonks reached out and grabbed Remus by the shoulders and heaved him from Simon. Remus turned to face Tonks._

"_Stay out of this you stupid little slut!" he shouted, before knocking Tonks to the floor with the back of his hand across her face. He didn't need to turn back to Simon to realise he'd done something very stupid. He looked over his shoulder and found Simon standing there with a look of intense hatred on his face and a very visible aura surrounding him. Remus knew he was boned, or was about to be, and tried to run from the room. He didn't get far, before he could reach the door, he was thrown into the wall next to the door, impacting with his back and enough force to leave a divot his shape about an inch deep. Simon moved closer to him, his hand outstretched. His other hand moved in front of him as though it was cupping something and Remus watched with almost horror as a cloud of silvery gas appeared in Simon's hand._

"_Listen up werewolf! I know this isn't the first time that you've struck Tonks, but this is the last time you will ever." He followed Remus' eyes to the cloud hovering above his hand, "Vaporised colloidal silver," he stated, "If I hear that you have come within fifty yards of either her or Teddy; you'll find out personally how this affects werewolves like you. Now get out of this house!" he said as the force holding Remus against the wall dissipated and Remus slid down the wall._

* * *

A short time later, Hermione left the flat and made her way home via Apparition. Simon knew what was going through Tonks' mind as it had just been through his; Remus. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, before letting himself relax. Tonks watched him almost in shock as his near shoulder length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes slowly morphed into short and unruly black hair and deep green eyes.

"Oh, Harry..." Tonks said, before bursting into tears.

"Shhh... Don't worry; everything's going to be fine," he said trying to reassure her, pulling her into a tighter hug. They sat like that for a while, just gently rocking backwards and forwards, until Tonks' tears had turned into dry sobs and then to hiccups. Harry hated seeing her this way; he preferred her how she was when she had met him, carefree and full of life. But Remus had done quite a number on her in the eight months they were together. He'd seen it thanks to being Simon, someone who Remus didn't care about. If he'd been Harry, he'd never have seen it and he dreaded what would have happened to Tonks then.

_

* * *

Simon heard the front door slam as he dropped to the floor to tend to Tonks, checking the basics and performing a few diagnostic charms before trying to wake her gently. Any invasive magic in her stage of pregnancy would be dangerous for the child, so it was always used as a last resort. Tonks came to with a start and tried to scurry away from Simon, before realising who he was. The fear that was evident in her eyes slowly dissipated, but didn't truly leave._

"_Where's Remus?" she asked tentatively after looking around._

"_Gone, and not coming back," Simon answered._

_Tonks looked crestfallen when she heard that._

"_What's wrong?" Simon asked._

"_He was paying for us to live here; I'm not in any condition to work and can't afford to support myself and a child..." she said, trailing off._

"_Come and live with me at least until you can get back on your feet," Simon said with a finality that said he wasn't taking no for an answer. Tonks looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity of his offer and nodded her head. He gently helped her to her feet, though she tried to minimise their contact as much as possible. She went to head upstairs and pack, but Simon stopped her._

"_Guide my magic, it'll be quicker," he said placing his hand on hers. She concentrated on all of her personal belongings and her trunk as she heard Simon say, "Pack!"_

_Thirty seconds later her trunk had everything of hers from the house in it and was shrunken and in her jacket pocket. As she stepped through the front door, she heard Simon shut the door and whisper something. She looked round and saw a cloud of silvery vapour surround the door handle and settle upon the handle. Simon saw her looking at him in an almost shocked way._

"_Pay back for what he did to us today," he said before pulling down his lip so she could see the cut Remus had given him._

* * *

When Tonks had calmed down, Harry picked up Teddy and took him to his room. He put Teddy in his bed for a nap and then headed to the kitchen, to prepare something for dinner. He settled on something quick and easy, pasta bolognaise. An hour later, Harry was regretting his choice of meal, as he was cleaning the sauce from every surface within five feet of Teddy's highchair.

"How did he make such a mess?" Harry asked Tonks.

"I don't know, but I think we got him to eat more than he got on the walls for a change..."

Sometime later that evening, Harry and Tonks were watching the television when Tonks fell asleep. Harry gently scooped her up and carried her to her room. As he approached her bed the covers peeled themselves back and her clothes transfigured to a pair of pyjamas. He laid her down and made to leave, but felt her hand stop him. He looked down to her.

"Stay with me," was all she said.

"Ok," he said as his clothes transfigured to a pair of pyjamas and he climbed into her bed from the other side. She snuggled up against him and he put his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the Disclaimer that I should have put at the start of the previous chapter... Better later than never!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, not even Simon... They are all JKR's, except the idea of Simon, but he's probably been done by a few hundred other characters. This story is not inspired by anything other than the works of JKR and my own twisted imagination, any similarities with a previously written story is completely unintentional as is any similarities between my characters and any one elses/actual real people. Also i'm not writing this to make any form of material reward, aside from the warm fuzzy feeling i get when i feel others are enjoying something i've written.

A/N2: I'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far, and thank any deity that's listening for the lack of flamers

* * *

"Evans! Have you got any leads on Harry Potter?" Dawlish almost bellowed.

"I'm sorry sir, but there has been no sign of him since he disappeared," Simon answered.

"Do we even know when he disappeared?"

"We've no concrete date, but it is believed that he disappeared not long after the wedding of Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"What about Gringotts? Are they still impeding our investigation?"

"They're not being particularly helpful, but are not intentionally impeding our investigation."

"What makes you say that?" Dawlish asked with a confused look upon his face.

"They are doing everything that they are allowed to within the banking code laid down by the Gringotts and Ministry accord of 1652. They've told me that they've told me everything that our own rules will allow us to," Simon replied, trying not to sound smug.

"Those damn goblins, always trying to prove that they're better than us..." Dawlish started to mumble.

"They're only doing what we've told them to, and it looks like Mr Potter just wanted to be left alone," Simon replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I was told that Potter has asked that Gringotts not reveal where his money is being drawn out from under a special oath given by the Goblin Nation for a betrayal against Mr Potter in the war against You-Know-Who."

"Great, that means that we have no way of finding him..."

"Why is it so important to find Mr Potter?"

"Are you an idiot? Potter is a beacon of hope for the Wizarding World, his presence here makes people feel safe. That and we can use him for publicity."

"Use him for publicity?"

"Yeah, the general public are very untrusting of the Ministry after You-Know-Who's take over. With Potter we can show them that we're actually the good guys now."

"From what I've learnt of Mr Potter so far from his friends and his recorded activities, he wouldn't put up with that."

"Yes he would, he has to do anything that the Ministry asks of him."

"Had anyone approached him on this subject?"

"Of course, we need him to help us; public opinion of the Ministry is at an all time low."

"Then is it a surprise that he disappeared?"

"Evans, you're going beyond your bounds in this investigation, you only have to find Potter and return him to us, not question why he disappeared in the first place."

"Yes sir, I'll try our other lines of inquiry and see what they turn up, but I'm not holding any hope," Simon replied with resignation in his voice.

"Why aren't you holding any hope?" Dawlish asked curiously.

"We've tried numerous tracking spells and they've all turned up nothing."

"Ok, we'll give it another month and then we'll re-evaluate if nothing comes up."

"Yes sir."

Simon slowly walked home later that day and mulled over the conversation he'd had with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the revealed reasons why they'd placed so much effort into finding Harry Potter. He had assumed that Ginny Weasley had been trying to use her father's new position as the Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects to find out where he was as she apparently loved him.

_

* * *

Harry Potter was standing next to Ronald Weasley, at the front of the church before the minister. He turned to see Ginny and Luna walking up the aisle, and he felt a giddy feeling that he always felt when he saw Ginny. A voice in the back of his head told him that she looked beautiful and that he loved her. He looked back down the aisle and saw Hermione being walked up by her father. She was looking radiant, every part the beautiful blushing bride. When she got to her place next to Ron and Harry sat down, he saw a look on Ginny's face that he couldn't place, but looked something akin to both jealousy and frustration. His thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind by the voice telling him that she was beautiful and he loved her. It struck him as weird for a second, that there was a voice that wasn't his own or even an echo of Voldemort in his mind telling him that he loved Ginny Weasley. _

_He kept his thoughts to himself through the rest of the ceremony and at the reception and toast afterwards. He somehow managed to deliver his best man's speech without falling to pieces. When it came time to go home or to rooms at the hotel that the reception was being held at, he still kept his thoughts to himself. However when he was up in his room with Ginny, he decided to voice his thoughts. _

"_Here you go Harry, you might need this," Ginny said passing him a vial of potion._

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a stamina potion, you know for what we're about to do, don't want you to fall asleep on me..." Ginny said with a slightly concerned look. He uncorked the vial, and sniffed it, before replacing the cork and placing it on the dresser._

"_What's wrong Harry?" she asked, her voice clearly showing her concern._

"_That's not a stamina potion!" he said, drawing his wand and pointing it at the vial, "Revealio!" Ginny's eyes sprang open in shock, as a piece of parchment appeared in his hand._

"_Harry..."_

"_Quiet!" he almost shouted as he read the parchment, "Amortentia and a fertility potion, both keyed to you."_

"_Harry, I didn't know, I was given them to give to you..."_

"_Enough!" he turned his wand on Ginny, "__Legillimens__!"_

* * *

Tonks was pushing Teddy around a supermarket in a trolley, under a glamour. She had several items in the trolley as well as Teddy and looked far from finished selecting items from the shelves. She seemed to wander aimlessly around the shop, finding something she thought they'd need and placing it in the trolley. After an hour or two of walking around putting things in the trolley, she made her way to the checkout.

"Hello," said the clerk.

"Hi, how's it going today?"

"Same as usual; slow and boring..." she answered, starting to scan Tonks' shopping, "He's getting bigger isn't he?"

"Yep, and starting to become a handful, I don't know what I'd do without Simon..."

"Oh, is that the father?"

"No, Simon's not his father, but is as good as."

"Oh, I see. Does he ever see his real father?"

"No, he's not shown himself since before Teddy was born."

"Well, he's a cute babe, though he looks a little grumpy."

"Yeah, he's not a big fan of being out and about, as much as he likes to show off..."

"Well, I hope he cheers up soon," the clerk said as she rang through the last item, "That's 95 pounds and 78 pence."

"Ok, I'll just stick it on the card," Tonks said, sliding a card into the chip and pin reader. When prompted, she punched in the PIN and then removed the card, "See you later."

Tonks walked away from the check out, pushing the trolley that was now full of bags of shopping and one very grumpy Teddy, fumbling around in her bag for her wand. She found it and cast a Notice-me-not spell on the trolley and herself when she had stopped near the toilets. She then shrank the bags and placed them in her pockets, before picking Teddy up and walking into the toilets. She went into a cubicle and waited for the other women to leave, before Disapperating.

Not long after Simon had arrived at his flat, he heard the tell tale crack of an Apparition and went through to the kitchen to boil the kettle, expecting company. He heard the door open and an excited child start running around the flat.

"Hi," he said as Tonks walked into the kitchen, "You up for tea?"

"Hi and yes please," Tonks answered, getting the bags out of her pockets and unshrinking them, "Do you mind, I can never get anything to go where it should..."

"Sure, Unpack!" Simon said pointing his hand at the shopping bags and watching as the shopping flew to its usual place in the cupboards and appliances, with doors opening and closing as items took their places.

"I'm never going to get used to you doing that, I can barely get one bag to do it, let alone all of them together."

"I just tell them what I want them to do; I never think much about it... I can try and impress you later with some more magic if you want?"

"Watch it Evans, I'm no muggle who can be impressed with parlour tricks."

"Hmmm... I'll have to think of a good trick for you then. How about this... Accio Teddy!"

"Summoning my son? How's that supposed to impress me?"

"Watch and learn... Scourgify!" Simon said waving his hand in the direction of the living room and the rest of the house. Suddenly every bit of dirt and rubbish in the house that wasn't in a bin appeared in a ball in front of Simon, who pulled an item from the ball, "Err, Tonks, you may want to leave this in your drawer..." he said, blushing a little as she took the offending item from him. Tonks ran into her room with her hair turning almost as red as her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapters, i'm hoping that the disjointed timeline in the flashbacks aren't causing anyone any problems...

For the past week neither Simon nor Tonks had been able to keep a straight face around each other, they either burst out laughing or blushed so intensely that their hair started to take a red tinge. At one point Simon had laughed so hard he'd lost control and started to change more than just his hair colour.

_

* * *

Tonks was sitting the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place enjoying a cup of tea in the relative quiet that was the norm at least on the ground floor of the building. She was lost in her thoughts of taking down Death Eaters that she didn't notice the kitchen door open and close again._

"_Wotcher Tonks," Harry said, making Tonks jump from her daydream._

"_Hey! That's my line!" Tonks replied, a little annoyed, and a little louder than she needed to._

"_How're you?"_

"_I'm fine thanks, what about yourself?"_

"_Err... I'm ok thanks..."_

"_Is something wrong?"_

"_No... Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to you about something and I'm not sure how to ask it."_

"_I find the best way to ask a question is to just ask what you want to know, if you don't you'll probably not get what you want."_

"_Ok, here goes... You know you're a Metamorphmagus and can change your body..." Harry paused as he watched Tonks start to go for her wand._

"_Keep talking Potter..." she said pointing her wand at him._

"_How'd you know you were one to start with?" Harry finished after an audible gulp._

"_I woke up one day with blonde hair that reached my butt, after going to sleep with short dark brown hair..." she answered, "Why'd you ask?"_

"_I was just wondering, because my aunt one day cut all of my hair off and it had grown back over night, and I've not needed another haircut since."_

"_So you're wondering if you're a Metamorphmagus then. It could just be that your magic did it for you, like putting an accelerating charm on your hair followed by a stasis charm..."_

"_Is there some sort of test?"_

"_There's no test per se, but we can try a little experiment," Tonks conjured a mirror on the table, "Before we try anything, I want you to have a good look in the mirror and try and remember what you look like, just in case you do change something you're not supposed to."_

"_Won't I just revert back to how I normally look?"_

"_To do that you'd have to relax, and I don't think we'll have enough time alone to get you relaxed enough to revert to your base form."_

"_Why'd you say that?" Harry asked very puzzled._

"_I don't intend on telling anyone about this, and neither should you, yet, would make a great surprise for them one day, plus if you tell the others, they'll all want testing... I'd have no free time..." Tonks said laughing at the last part, "So, have you memorised how you look?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Can you see that image in your mind?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I want you to change that image to have hair that comes down to your shoulders. Don't change the colour, just the length."_

"_Why just the length?"_

"_If you can't get it to go back then I can just cut it back to length and no one is any wiser."_

_Harry looked into the mirror and concentrated on what he'd look like with shoulder length hair._

* * *

Simon and Tonks were sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow; across the table was Ron and Hermione, Molly was pottering around the kitchen.

"How's it going Simon?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine thanks, that little bundle of energy tends keep us occupied, doesn't he?" He said turning to Tonks, who just nodded her head.

"That's nice, what about the investigation?" Molly interjected, Simon suddenly realised why they'd been invited over, the Weasleys wanted to know where Harry was.

"I'm sorry Molly, but you know I can't give out details of a case I'm working on," he said, noticing the crestfallen looks on their faces, "But I can tell you that we're running out of ways of finding him and I don't think we ever will, if someone as powerful as Harry wanted to disappear, there'd be no way of stopping him."

"I don't understand why he would want to disappear, it's not like he was unhappy," Ron stated.

"I can't say anything about whether he was happy or not, but if he wanted to disappear, he probably had a good reason to," Simon replied.

"He certainly didn't look happy when I saw him, I think it was two weeks after your wedding, that was probably the last time anyone saw him," Tonks said.

"Did he tell you why he was unhappy?" Hermione asked.

"He was Harry; he wouldn't tell you if he was unhappy..."

_Tonks was walking up the stairs at 12 Grimmauld Place, looking for Harry. She'd not seen hide nor hair of him since he'd arrived with Dumbledore. The original plan was for Harry to go to the Burrow, but after Albus had checked whether Harry was the new master of 12 Grimmauld Place, he'd changed the plans to send Harry and the Weasleys there. She passed the door where Harry had stayed last year and heard sobbing._

"_Harry?" she softly called through the door. There was no reply, but the sobbing stopped._

"_I'm going to come in," she said, taking the handle and turning it. She heard hurried movements and something hit the floor, "Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ok..." Harry's voice came back feebly._

"_You're not fooling me Harry; I know that falling out of bed hurts, seeing as I do it most days."_

"_Ok, I'm a little sore, is that better?" Harry said almost scathingly._

"_Whoa! Drop the hostility please, I only came to see if you wanted another lesson before the Weasleys get here, but if you're going to bite my head off, I'm going to stop teaching you."_

"_I'm sorry, I've just got so much here that it hurts," Harry said placing his hand, clenched as a fist over his heart, "Everything I seem to say is hostile to anyone."_

"_Would you like to talk about it?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know, a problem shared is a problem halved..."_

"_I'm not really good at talking about things."_

"_Ok, in that case how about we try a different form of therapy, one which might help you out a little more than you'd think. Come with me," Tonks said, taking his hand, nearly dragging him from the room. They went down several flights of stairs to the basement._

"_This room is very heavily warded so you should be able to use your wand without the Ministry finding out about it."_

"_What're we going to do down here?" Harry asked._

"_Break stuff of course."_

"_Why?"_

"_You don't think that it'll help you?"_

"_I've never tried it."_

"_Ok," Tonks said as she conjured a pedestal, with a bust of Bellatrix sitting atop it, "Watch," she pointed her wand at the bust and it exploded._

"_Looks like fun," Harry said, waving his wand and conjuring a bust of Voldemort on top of the pedestal, followed by a blasting hex. The bust exploded and turned into a fine dust that hung in the air._

"_Wow, I didn't realise you were that strong."_

"_How so?"_

"_My blasting hex turns a bust into largish fragments, but yours turns it into a fine powder."_

"_Is that good?" Harry asked nervously._

"_Depends, have you had your power level checked lately?"_

"_It can be checked?" Harry asked making Tonks look at him incredulously._

"_Err... yeah; they're supposed to be doing it twice a year at Hogwarts."_

"_Could they be doing it and not telling us the results?"_

"_Not legally, the teachers are duty bound to tell you how you are progressing."_

"_Can you check it for me now?"_

"_Yeah, hold still," Tonks said pointing her wand at him. It emitted a cone of light for a second that she passed over every part of him, before a piece of parchment popped into existence in her hand, she read the parchment and passed it to Harry who read it, before conjuring a bust of Albus Dumbledore and hitting it with a blasting hex._

* * *

"I just don't get why everyone is so dead set on getting Harry back, he most likely had a good reason for leaving," Simon said, turning to Hermione, "Why not wait until he comes back?"

"Because he's our friend and we need him here," Ron answered before Hermione could.

"Why do you need him here Ron?" Tonks asked.

"To do matey things like play Quidditch and go out on the town."

"So, aside from Harry, you've got no one to do those sorts of things with?" Simon asked, knowing how slow Ron could be on the uptake.

"Exactly!" Ron almost shouted.

"So your lovely wife wouldn't want to go out on the town with you and your friends from Hogwarts don't want to play Quidditch with you?" Simon sprung the trap, leaving Ron looking at him like a gormless idiot.

"I think my husband is trying to convey how much he misses Harry, however ineloquently he does it," Hermione said trying to cover her husband's poor choice of wording.

"It's funny, no one has actually given me a good reason why he should be found and brought back..." Simon said, "The Ministry wants him back so they can abuse his fame and possibly his gold, under the pretence of protecting him from supporters of You-Know-Who."

"That's appalling!" Molly practically screeched, "They should know better than that!"

"I doubt they'd do anything unless Harry walked into the Ministry and told them where to go, but even then I expect that they'll have him incarcerated in St. Mungo's and declare that he's insane from his battle with You-Know-Who."

"The Ministry can't do that, it'll go against their charter," Hermione almost shouted.

"Plus they'll be looking at another goblin rebellion..." Simon almost muttered.

"Why would the goblins rebel of Harry being locked up?" Hermione asked.

"He's officially a ward of the goblin nation, something to do with a betrayal by a goblin in the war against You-Know-Who," Simon answered, "We're lucky that we've been able to glean as much information from them as we have."


	4. Chapter 4

Simon was sitting at his desk in the Auror office, writing on a sheet of parchment. He heard someone clear their throat in front of him. He looked up and saw Luna standing there, looking as dreamy as she always did.

"Hi Simon."

"Hi Luna, how're you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, what about yourself?"

"I ok, thanks," Simon replied, "Dawlish is getting on my case about the investigation."

"So, find Harry then," she said suggestively.

"You know why I can't do that," Simon replied, "By the way, when did you start calling me Simon?"

"Since you truly became Simon and stopped being Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"You became Simon when you thought of yourself as Simon and not Harry."

"But how do you know?"

"I just do, it's just one of those magical things that we try to understand."

"Ah, so how're things going downstairs?"

"That's none of your business, mister!" Luna said with joke sternness in her voice.

"You know what I meant..."

"Yes, I did and everything is going fine down there, we're trying different ways of researching magic and other things. By the way, are you ever going to come down and let us do some research on Metamorphmagus abilities?"

"Would it be a blind study?"

"I don't know; the guys will probably want to see your base form."

"Then you know the answer already then..."

"Ok, just have a think about it; I can be the one who does the research, but this sort of research will require more than one researcher."

"One day Luna, I'll do it one day."

"Ok Simon, I may hold you to that..."

_

* * *

Simon was sitting in Grimmauld Place talking to Tonks about things that had happened recently and all of the parties that people were throwing to celebrate the death of Lord Voldemort. He heard the floo in the kitchen flare, but paid it no heed._

"_Hi Tonks, hi Harry," came the airy voice of Luna Lovegood as she walked into the sitting room._

"_Hi Luna," Tonks replied._

"_Hi Luna... I'm not Harry," Simon replied._

"_Yes you are, but your secret is safe with me," she said with a wink, "Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood, what's your name?"_

"_Hi Luna, I'm Simon Evans," Simon replied, looking very confused, but going along with Luna._

"_It's very nice to meet you Simon, you don't happen to know where Harry Potter is do you?"_

"_No, I'm sorry, I've not seen him, but I can pass a message on for you."_

"_Oh that doesn't matter, I just wanted to ask him something, I'll come back and find him later."_

"_You know, I think he's around here somewhere..."_

"_I'll come back when Harry feels like Harry," she said with a resigned sigh, "I'll see you two later."_

_Luna walked out of the room and back to the kitchen, and was gone through the floo before either Tonks or Simon could move a muscle._

"_What was that about?" Simon asked._

"_I don't know, but I think it was her way of saying don't do this," Tonks answered._

"_I know that doing this is probably the coward's way out, but I need to get away for a bit, and if I go anywhere they'll always be after me."_

"_If it's the only way it's not the coward's way out, though they will not understand why should they find out." _

"_I know, which is why they're not going to find out."_

"_They won't find out from me, and Luna's just promised to keep it to herself. Are you planning on telling anyone else?"_

"_No, unfortunately I can't tell Hermione or Ron."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Ron can't keep his mouth shut about anything, and though he denies it all the time, he's jealous of me. I think he's just jealous of my money and fame, but doesn't realise what they cost me," Simon said, "And Hermione loves Ron so much that she'll not be able to keep the secret from him. I don't even want to think what Ginny'd do if she found out, she's already dressing very provocatively and being very suggestive toward me..."_

"_I thought you liked Ginny?" Tonks asked._

"_I do, but she just wants to get me into bed..."_

"_She must think that she'll get something from baring your child. There are certain old laws that she could invoke, forcing you to marry her. Though I don't think she'd push it that far."_

* * *

Tonks was sitting at the kitchen table eating her lunch when she heard the floo flare. She looked into the living room and saw Hermione brushing herself off.

"Oh hi Hermione, I didn't expect to see you today."

"Hi Tonks, I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced, but I needed to get out of the house for a bit."

"That's ok, Teddy loves to see you," almost as soon as Tonks had said this, Teddy almost knocked Hermione over, making her stumble backwards into a sofa.

"Hello Teddy, how're you?"

"Fine fanks My'oh."

"Her-my-oh-nee."

"My'oh."

"You're not going to win there; he can't get his head or his tongue around it just yet."

"Can't hurt to try though, can it?"

"Only when you hit your head against a brick wall after wards..." Tonks said with a smile, "So why did you need to get out of the house?"

"Ron's not happy, he's been going on about how I try and make him look and feel small and stupid at every possible occasion."

"So he's blaming you for his own inadequacy...?"

"I wouldn't put it like that..."

"You didn't say it so you can't get in trouble for it."

"If it gets back to him, there'll be trouble. It's been like this since Harry disappeared..."

"Oh?" Tonks said, surprised.

"Ron blames me and himself for Harry leaving, but he wouldn't do anything to look for him when there was still a chance of tracking him."

"Believe me, if Harry wanted to disappear, there wouldn't be anyone out there that would be able to drag him back, short of Sirius..."

_

* * *

Harry and Tonks were in the basement at Grimmauld Place and a fine dust hung in the air. Tonks had placed a bubble head charm on the both of them. There were now half a dozen pedestals, each one with a bust on it and with wreckage around them. Voldemort, Wormtail, Bellatrix, Kreacher and Albus Dumbledore were the most commonly appearing busts, as well as random death eaters that Tonks knew of._

"_Aren't you getting tired?" Tonks asked._

"_Nope, I could do this for hours."_

"_Why don't we try something else?" Tonks asked, seeing confusion in Harry's eyes, "Put your wand away, and I'll teach you something."_

_Harry put his wand in his back pocket, but then took it out and gave it to Tonks when she gave him a look that reminded him of Moody._

"_Ok, you know that a wand is a focus for our magic, something that is fairly in tune with our own magical signature to make casting easier. What I'm going to teach you is how to do it without the wand."_

"_So I'll be able to intentionally repeat what I did..."_

"_I don't know what you did, you've only told Dumbledore and he's being remarkably tight-lipped about that."_

"_I didn't know that he'd not told anyone."_

"_He's most likely told those that need to know, but no one else. I know that it's too raw and painful for you right now, so I'm not going to ask you and I'm going to ask the others to not ask you either."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Ok, I want you to close your eyes and look inside yourself for a warmth. I the parchment is right, then you'll not have to look very hard."_

_A couple of minutes later Harry found a warmth he believed was located in his chest._

"_Now, that warmth is your magical power. To perform wandless magic, you need to make that warm feeling flow. Your body should recognise the signature of spells, so if you can make the warm feeling spread to your fingers on your right hand, you should be able to say any spell's incantation and you'll cast it."_

_Harry concentrated on making the feeling spread to his fingers. After a short while, he felt the warmth in his elbows. It was a while longer before he could feel the warmth in the tips of his fingers. When he did, he cast the levitation charm on a bust of Kreacher, causing the bust to shoot upwards and smash on the ceiling._

"_Wow Harry, not many people can do it that quickly after being told how. Now, unfortunately, this method of wandless casting, though quick to learn and undoubtedly successful has one major failing."_

"_What's that?"_

"_It requires you to be accustomed to a spell to be able to cast it and so, requires that you have cast the spell at least several times with a wand. Now, if you keep casting the blasting hex, you should feel more of a drain on your reserves as there is a lot less to restrict the magic flow."_

_Harry cast a blasting hex and not one, but three busts were obliterated by the explosion. The pedestals were crumbling piles of stone. Harry noticed his breath hitch and become laboured._

"_Hmmm, I was somehow expecting more," Tonks said, vanishing the debris and conjuring more pedestals with busts._

_Harry could feel his power in the fingertips of both hands and so cast a pair of blasting hexes and obliterated all six busts and accompanying pedestals._

"_That's better, now try it with one shot," Tonks said replacing the targets._

_Harry started to get annoyed by her pushing, but still tried for all six in one shot. He concentrated on using more of his power in one go and felt the warmth become hotter, it was increasing dramatically in his arm and it felt like his arm was about to burst into flame. Just after he cast, he recognised the feeling and felt his emotions swallow him up._

* * *

A/N: I could be very evil and leave the chapter there, but I'm going to be nice as this post is going to be later than I intended. Also be warned, there is some moderate swearing and some significant gore and death following this note, squeamish readers are advised to read on with caution.

_

* * *

The next thing Harry knew was he was kneeling on the floor, Tonks' arms were wrapped around him and he was crying. He looked at the wall where the pedestals had been and saw that there was just rubble where the pedestals had stood and the wall behind had significant cracks in it, even though they were closing slowly._

"_How're you doing?" Tonks asked tentatively._

"_I don't know," was the only thing Harry could think of._

"_What happened?"_

"_I recognised how my power felt from when we lost Sirius and I destroyed Voldemort's body."_

"_I'm sorry Harry, if I'd known it would spark such a memory, I'd not have taught you it."_

"_I need to learn this, if I'm to beat the bastard, I need to control the whole of my power."_

"_I'll try and help however I can."_

"_Right now I just need you to listen."_

_Tonks nodded slowly, barely comprehending that Harry was about to tell her of the "Battle of Stonehenge" that happened at the end of Harry's fifth year and only three weeks previous._

"_When the Portkey took me from Hogwarts, I ended up in the middle of the stone circle, where Voldemort was waiting for me, with a shield placed over the whole of the circle, being provided by a ring of death eaters outside the ring. There was an altar: where Ginny was tied down, and struggling to move. Voldemort gave me an ultimatum, join him or watch her die like the previous one, indicating I look behind me. I turned round and saw what he meant. Sirius had been nailed to one of the top stones by his hands. His robes were shredded as was his torso; there were organs and entrails hanging from what remained of his body. I asked how had they gotten him, and Voldemort produced Kreacher, who was holding a knife stained with blood. Bellatrix swooned over spouting how the elf had followed her orders to bring Sirius to the stone ring and how she had taken great delight in working on Sirius personally, with Kreacher's aid. She then said that she would enjoy doing the same to Ginny if I didn't capitulate."_

_Tonks was looking shocked at the horror Harry had witnessed, she'd known Sirius was dead, but didn't know any of the details of how he'd died, as had several death eaters and Voldemort's recently recreated body._

"_Something inside snapped. The next thing I knew, there was a loud crack and Ginny was gone. I started to feel warmer inside. Kreacher didn't see what was happening until it was too late. There was a small pile of ash that marked where he'd been incinerated. Bellatrix tried to subdue me, but she wasn't able to. She didn't survive what I did to her. I don't know what I did but I watched as Bellatrix was slowly sucked into a point so small I lost sight of her, she went screaming all the way. Voldemort had tried to save her, but he couldn't manage anything but a fancy lightshow that failed to do anything other than make her screams louder. I don't know what happened next, but Voldemort turned his wand on me, and cast the killing curse, but I stopped it somehow. A bright almost blinding light ate the killing curse and carried on to Voldemort. He tried to escape, but I somehow pulled him back from his Apparition, forcing him to stay put as the light hit him and obliterated his body."_

_Tonks didn't know what she should be feeling, Harry had just described in more detail than she ever wanted to know about the deaths of her favourite cousin, her aunt, a vile house elf and the most evil abomination to walk the earth._

"_When the remains of Voldemort hit the ground, a smoke was emitted, and there was an image in the smoke of a cup breaking. I didn't understand what it was so I turned to the people who were imprisoning me. Three died before the others got the hint and dropped the shield to get away, another four died before they could Apperate and I bet another half a dozen at least were very nastily splinched."_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter I should have added a note about the Tonks, Hermione and Teddy scene, I was inspired by remuslives' story A New Kind of Love, my spelling is ever so slightly different, but they get the credit for it. Also thanks to all who have reviewed, I've not had a single flamer yet, and am very happy. Now for an apology... Sorry this has taken so long to write, it's longer than the others, but I work full time and am quite active most evenings, so i rarely get much of a chance to write, i hope to release a chapter a week, but cannot guarantee that promise.

Simon was sitting at his desk in the Auror offices, when John Dawlish walked over to his desk.

"Have there been any further advances in the Potter disappearance?" he asked.

"All other leads that I've tried either turned up dead ends or ran in circles, we're not going to find him, at least anytime soon."

"Ok, we're not going to close the case, but its priority is going to be lowered to just above the least important," Dawlish sounded like he hated saying that.

"Ok sir, what would you like me to work on next?"

"There's been another disappearance; we need you to look into it as you're our most skilled tracking wizard."

"Ok, who's missing?"

"We don't know, it's a DOM employee, so you are to liaise with the Unspeakables to work this case."

"Yes sir," Simon said as he started to rise from his desk.

Simon walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the Department of Mysteries. He'd avoided this department like the plague since he'd started working at the Ministry. He seemed to hear the voices from behind the Veil from anywhere in the department on his first official visit and after that he avoided going anywhere near it. As he walked into the department, he was met by an Unspeakable, who was wearing a cloak with the hood up and what looked like an obscuring charm over their face. They ushered him into a room with several other Unspeakables.

"Greetings Mr 'Evans', you no doubt know why you are here?" an Unspeakable sitting behind a desk asked.

"I'd return the greeting, but I don't think I know any of you. I have been told why I'm down here."

"In that case, let's get straight to business. You know at least one Unspeakable who works down here, do you not?"

"Do you mean Luna Lovegood; because she is the only person I know who works here."

"I do, we're concerned for her at the minute, she hasn't reported in for the last three days."

"I suppose that's why you want me; I'm assuming that you've done everything in your power to find her yourselves?"

"Very astute Mr 'Evans'," the Unspeakable replied, "We have exhausted all of our means of tracing Miss Lovegood, and require the assistance of a tracking wizard."

"Ok, may I ask a question?"

"You may ask another."

"Why do you keep putting emphasis on my surname?"

"Ah, I didn't expect you to ask that one, I assumed that you'd ask about the case."

"I'm just curious."

"We here can see people's magical signatures, and yours is very familiar to us, in fact we found it almost all over our department about five years ago," Simon blanched, he'd been caught out, "But we have no interest in whoever was down here that day or where they currently are, not like the rest of the Ministry."

"I trust that this conversation will remain between us?" Simon asked very nervously.

"It will, but if you do well, you may hear from us again, now don't you have someone to find?"

Simon was lead back to the elevator and returned to his desk where he quickly drew up a plan of action and considered possibilities.

_

* * *

Tonks still had her arms around Harry and was assimilating what Harry had told her. It had shocked her to hear what had happened, Dumbledore had told her that there had been a fight, but not clued anyone in on the details._

"_I need to get stronger, I need to beat him."_

"_You will Harry, I have faith in you."_

"_I'm not strong enough to beat him."_

"_You are, you just don't know it yet. From what you said, you crushed his body without even trying."_

"_That was only when I was angry enough to want it more than anything else."_

"_Magic is based on our emotions, you were very angry and such your magic flared to levels that you'd not even realised you could push it to..."_

"_If someone had told me about my magic and what I could do with it, I'd know already," Harry said, as a bust of Dumbledore appeared and promptly exploded._

"_He'll claim that he had his reasons, all 'For the Greater Good'."_

"_Well, stuff the greater good, I need to know more than I do, about myself, my magic and Voldemort."_

"_Ok, I'll do what I can to help you with that, but it's going to be very hard on you, we've only got this summer to try and get you to where you want to be. I won't be taking any prisoners or pulling any punches."_

"_If it helps me to reach my goal then I'll do what I have to," Harry said with determination in his voice._

"_Good, I hope that you don't mind having a few late nights and early mornings for the rest of the summer."_

"_Why early mornings and late nights?" Harry asked._

"_You don't want Dumbledore to know about this do you; he might disagree with you about that."_

"_Why would he? I'm going to be more likely to beat him with this training."_

"_I can't answer that, but he's taken quite an interest in your life so far, and he may have some sort of plans involving your training." _

"_Ok, then you'll have to teach me Occlumency too..."_

"_I was expecting that, and you've been kinda taught the basics..."_

"_You mean where Snape was practically raping my mind?"_

"_Yeah, unfortunately, he was doing some good, a lesser Legilimens would have real trouble getting into your mind right now, but Albus would breeze through your current defences."_

"_Oh great..."_

* * *

Simon looked up at the map that hung on the wall in the Auror offices and whilst concentrating on Luna, he was drawn to a point on it. He conjured a dart and sent it to the point on the map he was drawn to. He went to examine where the dart had landed and found it to be a small hamlet outside Birmingham. He Apperated to the centre of the hamlet, and quickly scanned the area. There was a heavily warded building as part of a farm to the east of him. A few minutes later, he was on the boundary of the wards, nearly laughing at the quality of the wards. With a little magic, he was able to open a gap big enough for himself to walk through and laid the foundations for his own wards, specifically anti-Apparition, anti-Portkey and anti-Floo warding. He walked up to a door and knocked. There was the sound of someone scrambling around inside the building. The door burst open and a jet of red light shot through the open doorway.

Simon awoke on a chair, next to a blonde, whom he recognised as being Luna. He was bound to the chair with ropes and something about them told him that they'd been conjured.

"Hi Simon," Luna said attracting his attention.

"Hi Luna, how're you today?"

"I'm ok thanks, but am really wishing these guys had given me a stop word. These ropes are starting to chafe a little."

"I'll deal with the ropes in a second, you might want to give them one of those stop words in a minute," Simon said winking at Luna.

"I think a bit of turnabout is fair play, they didn't give me one so they won't get one."

"On a more serious note, I've been sent to rescue you."

"And you've done such a good job..." Luna said a little dejectedly.

"I'm working on the rescue part, now that I've found you."

"Well I'm sure you'll come up with a plan sometime soon."

"Shut Up you two!" shouted one of the two guards.

"Just silence them, she'll be here soon now there's been a complication," said the other guard who pointed his wand at them.

"She'll be here very soon, to help deal with our little problem."

"Have you met 'her'?" Simon asked Luna.

"Not yet, she was apparently going to come and interrogate me later today, but you've thrown a spanner in the works."

"Any inclination as to who 'she' is?"

"A couple of ideas, but nothing worth mentioning."

"Ok, are you ok to sit this one out and find out who your kidnapper is?"

"So long as I'm home in time for dinner, they've not exactly been meeting my dietary requirements here."

"Ok, as soon as I've got this wrapped up, you can come to mine and we'll make sure you get your fill."

"You missed my meaning completely..."

"Who says I missed anything?" Simon said with a wink.

"Oh..."

"Silencio!" said the first guard. Simon replied with a very angry glare.

_

* * *

Harry was sitting cross-legged down in the basement of Grimmauld Place with Tonks, who had been teaching him about Occlumency and clearing his mind. Unfortunately, Harry was having trouble with keeping his attention on keeping his mind clear._

"_I hate to invade your privacy, but what keeps coming up and stopping you from keeping your mind clear?"_

"_Err... I'm a teenage guy, you do the math."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_No one in particular..."_

"_You can tell me."_

"_It's odd, but the person I see doesn't have a face, like I just see a generic female body."_

"_That is odd; most guys have a face on that body. Can you show it to me?"_

"_I guess, how's your Legilimancy?"_

"_Not good enough to get through your defences, Snape may have been hard on you, but he's done you some good, anyone who's not as good as him has no chance of getting through to your mind. You'll have to let me in."_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_Just relax," Tonks said as she placed her wand against his temple, "Legilimens!"_

_Tonks saw how organised Harry's mind had become and she saw what his problem was almost instantly._

"_Harry?" she called out, Harry appeared next to her._

"_You called?"_

"_You see what I see?"_

"_No, what do you see?"_

"_You can't keep that thought from the front of your mind because you can't file it properly."_

"_How do you suggest I do that then?"_

"_Fill the person in, that way you can work out where she belongs."_

"_Ok, I'll try," Harry said looking at the thought, as it changed slightly and became Luna Lovegood. She stood still as a picture for a second, before winking at Harry. It was then that Harry felt a second presence in his mind._

"_You're really Luna, aren't you?" Luna nodded and suddenly some clothes materialised on her. Tonks pulled out of Harry's mind to find Luna's hand on hers._

"_How'd you do that?" Harry asked, his eyes slipping back into focus._

"_Oh, easy, I just piggy-backed on Tonks' entry point."_

"_Yeah, but that thought has been bouncing round for a while."_

"_Then maybe we have some sort of connection?"_

"_I don't know, but I'll look into this," Tonks said, "Can you concentrate now?"_

_Harry settled back down and found that he was able to clear his mind completely._

"_Yes, I can, the distraction is gone now I know who it is."_

"_I'm a distraction?" Luna said in a huffy way._

"_He doesn't mean it like that," Tonks said trying to calm the girl down, "He gets a little disconnected from his emotions when he clears his mind like this."_

"_I can still hear, you know... Ooh, what's this?"_

"_Can you describe it Harry?" Tonks asked._

"_It looks like a small glowing ball."_

"_Harry, whatever you do, stay away from that, if I'm right, then it's your magical core."_

"_But it's so small, how can I be that powerful if it's that small?"_

"_I don't know, but just leave it alone, you could do some damage to it if you're not careful."  
"What colour is it?" Luna asked._

"_It's kind of blue, but there's a patch of bright blue on it."_

"_Then it's something other than your core, it might be a sub-core."_

"_That's preposterous Luna! No one's had a sub-core in centuries," Tonks said sounding as shocked as she was._

"_Most people have them, but never realise that they aren't using their full power," Luna stated, "It might be best if you stopped looking, you don't know what you'll find."_

_Harry's eyes popped open at the thought that there was something else hiding in his mind somewhere. He didn't notice, but Luna was whispering in Tonks' ear. Next thing Harry knew, Tonks had a wicked smile on her face. She pointed her wand at him and next thing he knew the room felt colder. He looked down and suddenly his hands sprung to try and protect his modesty._

"_Tonks!" he almost screamed._

"_It's only fair Harry, you've seen her naked, now she gets to see you too," Tonks replied, not noticing Harry's look go from being angry to mischievous. In seconds Tonks felt the chill of the room as her clothes disappeared too._

"_Potter!" she screamed, making Harry almost shake in fear._

"_Is this the part where I take my clothes off too?" Luna asked, sounding very innocent._

"_No, this is the part where Potter returns my clothes and I don't hex him into oblivion!" Suddenly Tonks was fully dressed again._

"_Are you going to return the favour?" Harry asked._

* * *

Simon was tied to the chair he'd been sitting in for nearly two hours awaiting the arrival of 'her'. Luna was looking bored as she couldn't speak and pass the time with idle chit-chat. He heard the tell-tale crack of someone Apparating just outside the outer wards. He shot a look at Luna who had started pouting at him, she instantly knew what he meant and stopped trying to distract him. They heard a series of knocks on the door in a specific pattern, before the first guard opened the door to reveal a cloaked and hooded figure. 'She' stepped into the room and turned to the other guard.

"What is he doing here?"

"I don't know; he knocked on the door a couple of hours ago."

"Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know; you wanted to be the one to interrogate him and the blonde."

"Ok, I'll deal with them, go and guard the door with your friend," she turned to Simon, "Now, who are you?"

"My name isn't important."

"Your name is important, as if you don't answer my questions satisfactorily I'll use Veritaserum and you'll not be able to hide anything from me."

"Ok, tell me your name first."

"This is my interrogation thank you; you're supposed to answer my questions!" she was starting to sound frustrated.

"Whoever taught you did a poor job, as did your henchmen," Simon said, as he stood, the ropes binding both him and Luna fell to the ground. There was a panicked gasp as 'She' suddenly spun, trying to Apperate, but stayed in the room, "Wards are such easy things to make and they contain prey so easily."

'She' turned and ran for the door, but was struck in the back by a stunner. The guards by the door were already down thanks to Luna. Simon clicked his fingers and the three of them appeared in chairs in the middle of the room tied up with ropes just like he and Luna had been. Right after they'd been tied, they all returned to consciousness.

"Now, I believe that this is my interrogation. Luna, do you have any experience at this?

"I don't but I'm willing to learn."

"I won't tell you anything!" 'She' screamed.

"Anything you don't tell me I'll just take straight from your mind. Now I think we should see who we're dealing with," Simon said as he pulled back 'Her' hood.

"Ginny Weasley... fancy seeing you here," Simon said, holding Luna back, "Now if you don't answer my questions, I'm going to let this one go and I'm sure she'll cause some serious damage."

"I won't answer any questions until you've answered mine."

"She's so used to getting her own way..." Luna said, with apparent venom in her voice.

"Your questions may be answered if you behave, now, why did you have your best friend of over ten years kidnapped?"

"I'm not going to answer!" Ginny said, just before Simon released his grip on Luna, who charged at Ginny and slapped her hard across the face, leaving a large red welt, "Ok, I'll talk."

"Please don't tell us what we want to hear..." said Luna, in a dangerous tone that didn't suit her at all.

"I had her kidnapped because I believed that she had information about the location of the love of my life, Harry Potter."

"Luna Lovegood has already been interviewed by the Ministry and found to have no pertinent information."

"But she knows something!"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but I'm going to have to place you under arrest, for the Kidnapping of two members of the Ministry, there will be a trial held in front of the Wizengamot at their convenience," Simon pulled down all of the wards around the building and turned the ropes into Portkeys, "You are now going to the holding cells in the Ministry to await charging and possibly trial. Activate!"

"What'll happen to her?" Luna asked with uncertainty.

"Exactly what I said," Simon said with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, "She may get lucky and not get tried, unfortunately holding you here for two days is going to hurt her case. Adding the fact that I was attacked as I attempted to trace you, she's in trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys and girls, sorry for the delay, i hit a major writers block, plus have been quite busy... Anyway, here's the new chapter and i hope it's as good as the others.

* * *

Simon was sitting on one of the sofas in the lounge of his apartment, enjoying his time off due to the recent stressful situation that he had been in with Luna. She was sitting on the other sofa, enjoying her time off as well. Tonks was in the kitchen, trying to persuade Teddy to eat some breakfast.

"Come on, will you eat some of it?"

"No!"

"Come on, can I get some help here?"

"You're doing so well though," Simon replied.

"If you don't get in here and help me, then it'll be all over your sheets tonight!"

"Ok, I'll just be a minute."

"I'll help," Luna said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. She took the spoon from Tonks and began to her attempt at feeding Teddy.

"Antee Loona!" Teddy gurgled as Luna relieved Tonks. Luna had started weaving the spoon in front of Teddy and somehow managed to get him to eat the food on the spoon.

"How does she do that?" Tonks asked as she hit the sofa next to Simon.

"I don't know, I'm just glad that she does," Simon answered. Simon placed an arm around Tonks' shoulders and she snuggled into his side.

"Hey," Simon said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Hey," she replied, laying her head on his chest and putting her arm around his middle. Simon placed a tentative kiss on the top of her head.

"Look Teddy, that's love," Simon heard Luna say and looked over to the kitchen door to see Luna standing there holding Teddy. Luna had a surprised look on her face when Simon's features started to morph, his hair drawing back and darkening and his eyes taking a greener hue. Luna was distracted by a green flash by the fireplace, and Simon's features were back to shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Hermione's head had appeared in the fireplace.

"Hi guys, is it ok if I come through?"

"Err..." Tonks started straightening up, "Yeah, that's fine, we're not up to much."

"Come on through Hermione," Simon said, not taking his arm from Tonks' shoulders.

Hermione's head disappeared and almost instantly there was a bright green flash and Hermione was practically flung from the fireplace.

"Are you alright?" Tonks said as she and Simon got up from the sofa to help pick Hermione up.

"I'll be fine," she said, "I don't know why that happened."

"Could be that someone tried to hijack you coming in," Simon said.

"What do you mean?"

"There are wards around this place that refuse entry to anyone who has violent intentions to anyone already in here. Was Ron coming with you?"

"No, he was supposed to be staying at the Burrow."

"In that case I don't know why then."

Suddenly Ron's head appeared in the floo, "EVANS! Let me through!"

"Hi Ron, what do you want?" Simon replied.

"Cos I want to have a quick word with my wife!" he practically screamed back.

"I'm sorry Ron, but if you can't get through the wards here then you're not welcome, just one question, who is it that you want to hurt?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are intention wards on this place, if you want to hurt a guest here or Tonks, or myself, you will be denied access, and did you try and come in with Hermione?"

"I tried to catch her before she went, but she had already started vanishing when I grabbed her."

"Well, you made her entrance far rougher than it should have been."

"Just drop the wards and I'll come through and apologise."

"Sorry Ron, but I'm not lowering the wards for anyone or any reason."

"Then come here, we need to have a word with you."

"Again, I'm sorry, but I'm entertaining guests at the minute, but if you lose the hostile intentions, you'll be allowed through. Now if you don't mind, please leave us alone."

"GAH!" Ron shouted as he was forced from the floo.

"Who'd like a cup of tea?" Simon asked.

_

* * *

Harry was sitting on the floor of the cellar of Grimmauld Place, trying to protect his modesty as he was sans clothing and both Tonks and Luna were sitting across the room from him. Tonks looked almost ready to kill him._

"_Err... can I have my clothes back, please?"_

"_Go fetch some from your room!" Tonks bit back._

"_My room is with Ron, if he's up he'll know that something's up."_

"_You'll think of an explanation."_

"_If he gets caught by any of them, it'll make it difficult for you two to continue this training, Ron will tell Hermione, Hermione will put two and two together and get five and then tell Molly," Luna added._

"_Two and two to five?" Harry looked confused._

"_Yeah, you're naked, and the only girls your age that are known to be here are currently asleep, which would mean that you've done something very naughty with Tonks..." Harry balked when he understood what Luna had said._

"_Ok, he can have his clothes back..." Tonks acquiesced, waving her wand, making a bundle of folded clothes appeared in front of him, "Doesn't mean that I'll go easy on him."_

"_Will you two look away for a minute?"_

"_No, you have to deal with the consequences of your actions; your punishment is you have dress before us," Tonks said with finality in her voice, Luna just looked at Harry with a slight hint of interest in her features, "Besides, I didn't say you had to do it the Muggle way."_

_Harry thought for a second and realised what she meant, the clothes in the bundle disappeared and then reappeared on Harry, back to front, prompting Tonks and Luna to burst out laughing._

"_Let's go up to the kitchen and give Harry a minute to sort himself out," Luna said, tugging Tonks' arm._

* * *

Tonks was standing in front of the kettle in the kitchen, just switching it on, when she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist, followed by a peck on the side of her neck.

"Hi there Simon," she said.

"How'd you know I wasn't someone else?"

"Hermione wouldn't do that and Luna, well she'd do something else..." she answered, prompting Simon to laugh a little.

"Yeah, she only greets you like that..."

"Sounds like you feel like you're missing out on something."

"I kind of am, thanks to Ginny..."

"Luna understands, if she didn't, do you think that she'd be here?"

"She's right you know," Luna interjected from the doorway, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't know that it was Ginny who ruined things between us."

"I'm still sorry that I was a jerk towards you."  
"That's what that stuff she was using does to the victim. You were under the control of Amortentia and a very possessive evil bitch."

"That's still no excuse for how I treated you, I can throw off the Imperious curse for god sake," Simon said, becoming slightly distraught.

"I don't blame you; I blame her and wish that we could bring her to justice for it."

"She will be brought to justice for what she did to us," Simon said with a fire in his voice, "I'm just sorry that we couldn't see what she was doing to us."

"Look Simon, the past is in the past, all we can do is learn and move on," Luna said with a slight harsh tone, "Now pick your bloody mood up and start acting like the man you've become, not the child you were."

Simon looked shocked, but then his face hardened, "Thanks Luna, you could have been a little more gentle, though I half expected you to slap me there."

"No, that's my job," Tonks said as she slapped him on the backside, "Do that again and I'll take your trousers down and spank you like a baby!"

"Promises, promises..." Simon said, before bursting out laughing, prompting Tonks and Luna to join him. Tonks pressed a quick chaste kiss to Simon's lips and pulled back.

"You've got something to do," she said.

"Yeah, but it can wait for a bit."

"You shouldn't wait any longer; it'll only make it worse."

"Ok, I'll go tell her, but first, I need to adjust the wards."

"Why do you need to adjust the wards?" Luna asked.

"To stop her from leaving and telling Ron everything I tell her," Simon said, as he waved his hand in a complicated manor, "There, done, unfortunately I couldn't block just her, so we're all stuck here until it's over."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys and girls, sorry about the delay for the new chapter, but i've been struggling with writers block for a little while and have been a little busy too. But anyway, thanks for your reviews and here's the latest chapter for your enjoyment.

Disclaimer: Only the idea for this story is mine, it is being written for mine and other's enjoyment and no money is being made by this. Harry Potter and the other characters belong to JKR (even my own character Simon)

* * *

Harry was sitting on one of the sofas with Tonks. There was a large red mark on his face.

"I told you not to tell her," Tonks said.

"I didn't realise that she'd react like that."

"You didn't expect her to hit you after you told her that you've been lying to her for the last two years."

"Probably not my best thought..."

"I don't know why you're moaning anyway, you can heal it in a heartbeat."

"I know, but I've left it more for her sake. If I healed it, she might hurt her hand more trying to hurt me again..."

"So it's all to protect her?"

"Mainly, but boy can she hit, I should have remembered what she did to Malfoy in third year... though that was seven years ago..."

"So you're just scared that she'll hit you again."

"I'm more scared that she'd go for her wand instead of her fist the next time."

"So what are we going to do with her, she didn't look very happy when she realised that she can't leave."

"I don't know, but I think we should tell her the truth about why I've been hiding for the last two years."

"That'd be a start!" came Hermione's very angry voice from the other side of the room, near one of the bedroom doors, "I'd like my wand back please!"

"I don't have it," Harry answered, looking at Tonks.

"Me either," Tonks replied.

"I've got it, Hermione," Luna's voice came from behind Hermione, "I didn't want you to hex him into oblivion. You won't if I give you your wand back, will you?"

"Only if he gives unsatisfactory answers. Come on Potter, you owe me an explanation!"

_

* * *

Several weeks after the brief spells of nudity for Harry, Tonks and Luna, the three of them were sitting at the kitchen table._

"_So, you guys have learnt everything that I think you'll need, can you think of anything you'd like to learn?" Tonks asked, looking at Harry and Luna._

"_Err, I can't think of anything," Harry replied, looking to Luna._

"_Can you teach us our parts of the contraceptive charms?" Luna asked as though it was something she'd ask any day, mainly because she had spoken to Harry about it earlier._

"_Err... yeah, I can Luna. Sorry, I was taken aback a little by how quickly you two are progressing, and not just in your spell casting."_

"_We're not quite there yet, but you offered to teach us anything we wanted to learn," Luna replied._

"_Maybe we should just learn the spells and practice them another time..." Harry interjected, looking slightly blotchy on his face, which both Tonks and Luna understood meant that he was blushing, but trying to hide it._

"_At least soon we can stop hiding our relationship. Aside from us, you're the only one who knows," Luna said looking at Tonks._

"_It'd be good to stop hiding it, I'm not liking the way that Ginny looks at me sometimes, it's almost like she sees me as a piece of meat..." Harry said._

* * *

"You can give me my wand back now Luna, I'm not going to hex Harry."

"When'd I go back to being Harry?" Harry asked as Luna returned Hermione's wand.

"When you finished your explanation, there are still some hazy bits, but you've explained enough."

"That's good," Harry replied, "Now, we need get you checked out."  
"Checked out?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, a Weasley attempted to drug me; I wouldn't put it past the others to try it on other people."

"But, Ron and me have been together for years."

"Yeah, Ginny had been dosing me since the start of our sixth year."

"Ok, who's going to do it?"

"I'll do it," said Luna, pulling her wand from behind her ear, "I know some special diagnostic spells that healers will be trying out in the next few years."

"It's something I'm not keen on, but I'll submit to it."

"Ok, what I want you to do is hold still, and then step back or forwards when I say." Luna said, waiting for Hermione to show her understanding, before murmuring a spell under her breath, whilst waving her wand in complicated patterns around Hermione, "Ok, now, you can move away."

Hermione stepped backwards, feeling slightly confused. There was a copy of her standing in front of her. "What the hell?"

"New diagnostic spell," was all that Luna would say.

"See there's no problems," Hermione said almost triumphantly.

"Not yet, but keep watching," Luna said as several coloured patches started to appear on the copy.

There was a predominant pink tinge to the whole of the copy.

"I don't recognise that diagnostic trace," Harry said, pointing to a patch of brown that hung over the copy's midsection and groin, "Identify," he commanded.

The copy pointed to the coloured patch and paused for a second before speaking. "Damage caused to vagina, cervix and uterus," it said in Hermione's voice.

"Identify cause," Harry commanded, remembering that the copy would not volunteer information.

"Forced sexual encounter, male participant was too rough."

"Identify male participant."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Interpretation of damage."

"Unable to sustain a pregnancy," upon hearing this, Hermione looked downcast.

"That sort of damage would show up blue, for physical damage, why is it brown?" Luna asked.

"Damage coloured so due to ineffective attempt at healing by inflictor and by successful obliviation of said event."

"Why do I have a pink tinge all over?" Hermione asked.

"Potion effect, Amortentia, self-sustaining."

"Bound to?"

The copy looked confused, "It has a limited intelligence, give it direct commands, like who was the potion bound to?" Luna prompted.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"When was the potion first administered?" Hermione asked, not really wanting to know the dates.

"November 16th 1997."

"Are there any other injuries or non-beneficial spells or enchantments that have been caused by Ronald Weasley?" Harry asked. The copy ran through a list 65 injuries, hexes, curses and obliviations that Ron had caused and cast upon Hermione, an obliviation for each and every injury and hex.

"List names of anyone else who has caused an injury or cast a non-beneficial spell and indicate said damage," Harry commanded. What followed was a long list of injuries that had been mainly caused by the Weasleys, minus Arthur.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Tonks asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Would you be alright, if you've been told the last 3 years of your life were a lie and that you couldn't ever have children?"

"It might be possible," Luna said, "If we got Harry to perform the healing spell, then it'd have a good chance to work, but we can't guarantee that it would work."

"How though?" Hermione asked with trepidation.

"I'm a little more in touch with my magic than other people, I can do even better than wandless magic, I can make my magic do things that no one else can imagine."

"Ok, when can we do this?"

"Right now if you really wanted," Harry answered, seeing the hope in Hermione's eyes, "Ok, stand back."

Harry waved his arm and the furniture in the room moved to the edges of the room leaving ample space in the middle.

"Ok, here's how it's going to happen: Hermione, I need you to lie here," he indicated the floor in front of him, "Then I'll cast both a numbing and body binding charm on you."

"Wait, why the body binding charm?" Hermione asked, looking concerned.

"Because this is most likely going to hurt like hell, even more than my numbing charm can block out, and you have to keep absolutely still."

"Ok," she said, looking very worried.

"Don't worry, I'll leave your head unbound, but if you start to scream, Tonks or Luna will silence you. Unfortunately, this is a one shot deal, if something interrupts us it will most likely cause more harm than good, which is why I'm about to lock down the wards tighter than I ever have before." As Harry spoke, the girls suddenly felt a strange pressure around them, which slowly gave way. Suddenly there was a cry from the other room.

"Teddy!" Tonks nearly shouted, as she ran to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

"Just the sensation from the wards, he's never felt them before," Luna answered.

"Ok, so, shall we do this?" Hermione asked gingerly. Harry just nodded his head, as Tonks brought a whimpering child into the room.

"You'll want to keep him back," Harry said, "You know what happened last time you came into contact with such concentrated magic."

"I remember, it took me three weeks to get control of my powers back..."

* * *

Hermione lay on the floor in front of Harry, who kneeled next to her. Almost instantly, she felt her body stiffen then felt nothing below her neck. She could still turn her head, but not raise or lower it, and she could still talk. Her eyes were glued to Harry, who was passing a hand over her lower abdomen, a soft glow emitting from his palm. The glow started to intensify as a look of concentration appeared on Harry's face. After a short time she felt a slight tickle coming from her abdomen, but the sensation was building in strength. Quite quickly after Hermione had alerted them, Luna had silenced her, with good reason. Hermione's face was contorted into a scream, as Harry's looked more determined, and the glow from his palm was beginning to brighten the room, so much that it was hard for anyone to look at either Harry or Hermione.

* * *

The bright light suddenly disappeared and Harry fell backwards, lying almost spread-eagle. Hermione's body convulsed for a few seconds before settling down. When she came around, she found herself on a sofa.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We think Harry finished what he said he was going to do to you."

"You think?"

"We don't know, as Harry is currently out cold on his bed," answered Tonks, almost like talking to a petulant child.

"Why though?"

"We think he used so much of his power to keep the wards locked down that he's exhausted himself."

"Does that mean the wards are down?" Hermione asked, looking quite scared as she gazed at the fireplace.

"No, they're not, ages ago, Harry tied me into the wards as a backup source, they're nowhere near as strong as they were an hour ago, but they're still doing their job," Tonks replied, she was looking pretty drained, the wards seemed to be taking everything they could from her. "Harry'll be up and about shortly."

"How can you tell?" Luna asked, her diagnostic spells had found that Harry was going to be out for at least twelve more hours.

"The wards, they're taking less and less from me, plus I can feel that he's recharging faster than he ever has before."

"Must be because he's done a very good deed," Luna said, before turning to Hermione, "Do you want to know?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Harry?"

"Wait for me to do what?" came a tired voice from a doorway.

"Bloody hell Potter! You've just exhausted yourself and you're back up on your feet within an hour! Are you even human?" Luna almost screamed at him.

"Hey, I'm not casting magic, just going to sit down and let you cast that charm," he said as he sat down and raised his hands.

"You'd better not Mr Potter!" Luna said before turning to Hermione, "Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and Luna started mumbling and waving her wand, before indicating Hermione should step aside. She couldn't see anything out of place on her copy.


End file.
